I see what they don't see
by KizuPL
Summary: Some thoughts about Naruto and life. It can be shonen-ai or not. It depends on you.


**Disclaimer:** Again?! Does it mean I have to write it in all my stories?! I wish I would own Naruto. I think it proves something.

**Important:** This story include shonen-ai [Sasu/Naru] [Gaara/Naru] but it's really small and I think that even if you don't like, you can read. Team 7 is at age 15 and this is one-shot (I thing that's a name to one part story but if I'm wrong tell me!).

**KizuPL:** Hello! I hope you didn't forget about me.

Anyway, from this story I came to conclusion that I'm obsessed with though of Naruto being someone else that we don't see. I mean _all_ my stories are about that! And this one too. I hope it isn't getting boring. Oh! And here are few POV's.

I hope you'll have a nice time reading my story.

Sasuke's POV

They all think he's a dunce, dead-last, fool. By each mistake he strengthen this belief. Yet it's them who are fools.

Why?

Because he fools everyone.

He fooled me, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura - everyone. Because he's not a boy who we all see.

**You fooled me, you fooled him, you fooled them all**

I admit - at first I haven't realized it. I haven't realized it until now.

And I realized something else. I realized that Tsunade, Kakashi, Jirayia and Iruka have probably known. Not all, but a part. A part that I have seen two weeks ago.

It was short after our mission. I have seen something I couldn't believe. I've seen a truly sad Naruto.

At first I thought it was some kind of mirage or light trick, but after a while it was like fooling myself.

From that time I started paying more attention to him. I have done research about him and I found things I never imagined I would find.

I found that he train really hard.

I found that he was always alone.

I found that he has Kyuubi inside him.

I found that all villagers hate him and despise him.

I found that he has to work after our missions to be able to pay for his apartment.

And I found myself wondering how in the hell he's able to be so happy and energetic all time when his life is so horrible.

**Because you have hided your real self too well **

I was thinking about it so hard that I have thought up that it's just a mask and that in reality we don't know much about him. I think he's a very good actor who doesn't want other people to know him. And I think that's true.

Because now I can see who is he in reality. Well, not exactly, but a part of him. He's still an enigma to me. He's a mystery and I want to solve this puzzle.

**No one can see the real you, because no one really want to**

**In other words they see what they want to, not what's the true**

Now when I have seen the boy behind the happy mask I have realized something. Something I should have realized long time ago. The fact that we both are very... similar.

We're both sad.

We're both lonely.

We're both powerful.

We're both starved for love.

We're both hiding by masks.

And that we're both covered in blood.

But... at the same time we're not the same.

He's lonely because he have never had a friend and family - I'm lonely because I never wanted a friend and my family, I mean my whole clan, was wiped out by Itachi.

He's hiding by a mask of happy and carefree fool when he's not - I'm hiding behind emotionless mask and it can't be called a mask, because in reality I have a few emotions and I'm almost my mask when he's not.

He's sad because he never knew love, friendship and because all he ever felt from someone else was hatred and despise - I'm sad because I have lost people who were my family, my own brother have betrayed me and I'm sad because I can't make friends (and girls annoy me).

He's powerful but not many people know it or acknowledge him, because he doesn't want to show them his real power in (justified) fear that they'll want to kill him because ''it's for sure that demon fox power and he can became to dangerous for us'' - I'm powerful and everyone know it and acknowledge me because it's expected from me as the Uchiha survivor.

He's starved for parental love or some other warm feelings because he never had some - I'm starved for someone other love and my brother love

His hands are covered in blood because there were many attempts to kill him (villagers have hired many bandits and shinobi's from other villages to kill him) and he had to defend himself (kill his attackers) to survive - My hand are covered in blood of people I hated, wanted from them information's about Itachi, or I was ordered to kill them.

**We're not the same, but we're very similar**

So we're not the same.

But by each day I want to know him better.

I want to... befriend? No, I want to spend my time with him. I want to train with him. I want to call him Naruto, not 'dobe'.

But I can't.

And I don't know why.

Gaara's POV

I have discovered that you have a demon inside you - just like me.

I have discovered that your hands are stained in blood too.

I have discovered that you're very lonely.

I have discovered that you're sad.

And I have discovered that you're in pain.

**We're both monsters - doesn't it sounds familiar?**

I have seen the way they all look at you.

I have seen the inside of your 'home' - if that small cell you're living in is worth this name.

I have seen that you try to not care, but it doesn't change the facts.

**You know they want you to be dead**

**You know they want you to bleed**

**You know they don't want you, you know they don't care**

**I know it really pains you, but I can save you from your despair**

Yes. They hate you. They despise you. They would be happy if you die.

**Yet you don't want to be healed by going away**

**Do you really want to stay forever here?**

Yet you care about them. Why?

You protected them and still want to. Why?

You want them to like you, love you, care about you. Why?

You want them to acknowledge you, your existence and strength. Why?

You do not want to leave them, run from this village as far as you can. Why?

After all they done to you, you still don't want to kill them, make them bleed. Why?

I can't understand you. I want to but I can't. Does it have something to do with the persons that are precious to you?

**I can not understand you, although we're almost the same**

**Why don't you want to be gone from here?**

When we fought you said you have precious people, but did you really meant that?

I have seen them. I have watched them.

That pink haired girl you saved... She doesn't care about you. Do you know? She only care about Uchiha. You know that. She hate you too. Do you know it too? She call you names, but you still care about her.

The Uchiha heir... He call you a names. He beat you in sparring. Why you let him to? You could beat him just like you have beaten me. He's cold and ha doesn't care about anything aside his goal - which isn't you and you know that. Yet you care about him.

Your teacher... He pays more attention to Uchiha and that pink haired girl than to you. He helps them, not you. But you look up at him, you admire him. Why? Can't you see he don't care?

The other teacher... He's the only one who seems to care. And I can understand your attachment to him. But wouldn't I care more? Wouldn't you be happier with me?

Beside him no one want you. I know you know it, but why it doesn't change anything?

**They all simply don't care - I know you can see that**

**Why you want to stay with them? I can't understand!**

Naruto's POV

'_If people hate you, hate them too_' - that's what I have heard somewhere on street some time ago. Don't know when and don't care.

'_If people hate you, do not hate them too_' - that's what I have read somewhere... I think it was a Bible, but I'm not sure... I don't believe in that crap anyway.

'_If people hate you, don't give a damn_' - that's what I have always done.

**The way of my life was never close to simple**

**But I had my ways to survive situations that were extreme**

I was doing it since I was small. I didn't want to feel those glares. I didn't want to feel hatred, so I was pretending.

I was good at it.

I didn't give a damn about villagers... Well, beside Iruka-sensei and Third. My life was easy. Pretend that you're stupid, pretend you're weak, have fun with Iruka-sensei, do pranks, get scolded by Third...

And then my life became... more complicated.

It started after I graduated from Academy. That's the time when Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke came into my life. And then others. And I started to like them, want to impress them all. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata... and much more people. Hey! Even Gaara and his siblings! Although I have no idea why I like them. Maybe 'cause Gaara's just like me? Another demon, another like me... Hm... That could be it.

And damn. I wanted them to like me.

'_If people hate you, don't give a damn about them and protect your precious people_' - that's what I was doing since I meet Haku. He too was a lot like me. Alone. Hated. Innocent in his own way... Real shame he died.

But now...

**If someone would ask me why am I still here...**

**I would've answered without hesitating even for a while **

I no longer know what to do.

They all treat me different. It looks like they don't care about me anymore... Okay. Jiraya, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade care.

And what about the rest?

**To say the truth I don't know it by myself for sure**

**But hey, maybe someday I will, that's why I will stay**

* * *

So... How did you like it?

I hope you had nice time reading my story. If you would be so nice and review I would really appreciate it.

And tell me if you would like another story without Naruto being someone who we don't see.


End file.
